


You Thought I Was Crying; It Was Only A Song.

by TRossWrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gender Affirmation, Julia is: very good at loving him, Magnus is: bad at coming out, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRossWrites/pseuds/TRossWrites
Summary: The best part of loving Magnus is that he seems to be full to bursting with how much he loves you back. Julia has never felt so lucky.





	You Thought I Was Crying; It Was Only A Song.

"Hey."

Magnus smiles down at Julia, she's got her wedding dress on still, light green that brings out the amber in her eyes. They'd argued over who carried who over the mantle, so they both had, taking turns. On her turn, she carried him all the way here, and now they were out of breath and laughing and laying on the bed.

"Hey yourself, Mrs. Waxmen-Burnsides." He's running his hands through her hair and this is... so good. She rests her chin on his chest and he nearly feels the heat of her face, ruddy with cider and ale. They giggle together, and he pulls her up for a kiss. She kisses him back. He rolls them over and he's looking down at her like she's the world, like she's the sun, like he's never seen a woman before. "can I touch you?" His voice is nearly reverent. She grins.

"Please."

He does.

The dress is soft and warm around his head, muffling her giggles and shrieks as he rushes in, laughing in his own delight and pressing a sloppy, drunk kiss right against her flared clit. She's so pretty. He can feel the skirts being pulled up and moved aside in her efforts to see him, but he doesn't care, he's drunk, and he wants to taste.

He goes right ahead and does that.

* * *

 

She's come once, now. Magnus has never done this before, obviously, but neither has Julia, and she loves him, so she doesn't mind. She has to pull him away when he gets right back to kissing, licking, sliding a finger inside, "Hey. Woooaah there, Magnus, hey." She tugs him up and presses a kiss to his (salty and wet) mouth. "Come on, Baby, I want to feel you inside me." He gives her a soft, confused look and hooks his finger. She keens. "No, Maggie, c'mon. Lay down." Realization dawns as he's pulling his hand out and Magnus titters nervously.

"Oh! I. I'm drunk, I'm allowed to be confused." He steals another kiss and she giggles. At some point, her dress had come off, and he's enthralled with her chest. He wants to taste her breast. Soon, he promises himself.

"Lay down, Magnus." He follows her directions, but cups her breast and rolls the nipple under his thumb.

Julia kisses him again, ignoring the taste, and slides her hands down his sides, he giggles and it sounds just as high, tightly wound. Julia relates to that. "I'm gonna ride you." Her voice is sing-song, and his trousers are coming down easily, and.

And.

And.

Oh.

Julia swallows. She blinks. She smiles. She finishes pulling down his pants. "Actually, Baby, I wanna give you a blowjob." She hears a soft whimper and looks up to see tears running down his cheeks. Poor thing. "Hey, Mags? Can I suck your dick, baby?"

He's already red with drink, but he seems to go darker. Magnus nods, still crying. At least there's a smile behind it now.

So she does.

* * *

 

Now they've each come, and they're buzzing with a lazy sort of love that makes your bones feel heavy. Julia doesn't ask if she can take off his shirt. He does it on his own and Julia looks over the map of scars, the twin rivers meeting at his sternum. She kisses him.

"Thank you."  
"Thank _you,_ Baby."  
"I mean it. I. Uh."  
"It's okay."  
"Shoulda told you."  
"I understand it must've been scary."  
"Humph. It was."  
"You're so brave."  
"Jules."  
"Handsome. Perfect, be-"  
"Juuuuules."  
"-autiful. I love you. I'm gonna kiss you until I pass out."  
"I don't deserve you."  
"No one could deserve _you."_

They kiss again.

They're home.


End file.
